Anti Alice Academy
by FlamingSmoke
Summary: Mikan grew up in the Anti Alice Academy, trained to go on missions. When she gets assigned to spy on the biggest enemy of the AA Academy, the Alice Academy, she gets to meet new people and discovers that there is more to life than just following orders.
1. The Transfer

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. I don't even know why this disclaimer exists, as this is a FANfiction site. And FANS do not own the things that they are writing about!! Anyways, just go on reading.**

**A/N: Hey people, this is my 'first' fanfic, so please don't be too hard with me! After reading this chapter, please review. (Even if you didn't like it review!) Flames are of course allowed, and criticize, and mostly help me! I also need some ideas. Arigatou! **

**A/N: I renewed the story so I hope it's better now! At the beginning there are only slight changes but then in chapter 2 it's much better than in my old version in this story!!**

**FlamingSmoke: Yay!! My renewed 'first' fanfic is about to start! **

**Chapter 1 – The Transfer**

"Mikan Sakura please go immediately to the headmaster's office"

'_Oh no, what is it this time? I hope it's not a mission though' _she thought. Stopping her training, Mikan stepped out of the training building.

She was in this Academy her whole life, the Anti Alice Academy. Mikan was just taken away from her family, like most of the children here. It is rare that someone came here voluntarily.

In this academy only children with alices are taken. These children are then trained to fight against the Alice Academy. Nobody knows how the war between both Academies started, it just was.

This academy was not like other schools were you study. Unlike other schools, this school is a place, were you learn how to fight and defend yourself to survive in this world and also to be used by the AA Academy.

Still, the school educates you like any other school, just that the education was not taught every day.

Mikan was taught in different things as in: karate, dance, education, jiu-jitsu, yoga, fitness, gymnastics, alice control, sword fighting, use of different weapons, making of bombs and, and, and…

She learnt everything about war.

But she did not really know why they took her to the Academy.

Apparently they took her at her birth, because they sensed that she had great powers in her, so they took her before someone could 'spoil' her.

Lost in her thoughts, she stood before the headmaster's office without noticing. When she regained her senses she quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard the principal's voice.

Mikan quickly stepped in. The principal was sitting on a black armchair. She hated him. He was tall and red haired and he was the one who made the Academy. He was the one who ordered to kidnap her, that's why she hated him. His name was Reo.

"Sit"

There was only one free black chair in the room, so she sat on it.

"Now Miss Sakura, I'm going to go straight to the point; you are going to get transferred to another school, the Alice Academy."

He made a little pause to wait for my reaction. She didn't show any. Clearly disappointed, he continued

"As you are probably going to ask yourself what you are going to do I'm going to tell you: you are going to be at the Alice Academy as a student, and you are going to be our spy. You will report us regularly, and you will try to find out about the defense of the Alice Academy. Soon, when we know enough, we are going to attack the Academy."

"But why me?" Mikan asked coolly, but she wondered why.

"Mikan, you disappoint me, I thought you knew. Anyways you are our perfect weapon as you have the Nullification alice. You will be able to nullify all alices that could harm us in any way, also I believe, you are able to copy the alice of anyone you want to. What a perfect weapon!

"Mikan don't forget, at the Academy please do not show anybody that you have the ability of copying an alice that would be very dangerous for us and don't draw too much attention. But what you can do is to join Persona's little group who ensure the safety of the Academy. Change your alice, and tell them you have any other alice than the nullification alice.

Make as many friends as possible so they trust you, but don't show anyone your emotions, and the important thing of all; don't let anyone into your heart Mikan."

"Is this everything you have to tell me?"

"… Before I forget, I have to give you this." Reo opened a drawer and took something out "This is a mask. I'm quite sure that they will try to use your for their advantage and send you on missions against us. This mask has sensors on it that will tell us where you are and it helps us to identify you when you go on missions.

"We will need to identify you as I think that the missions are mostly about destroying us and we will probably meet. You are one of us, Mikan, but it could happen that someone will try to shoot you. If this happens and you get injured, don't get too mad, but if you are really furious, and you won't forgive us, we could send you the one who had tried to shoot you and you are free to kill him.

"This is everything I have to say

"Pack your things Mikan, a car is waiting at the gates to pick you up and bring you to the academy. Have a good ride."

Mikan was already outside and didn't hear the last words.

'_I don't want to go to do some spying for him! ...But well, at least there is a change of program, something new."_

She quickly walked to her dorm, and packed her things. She didn't have a lot of things, and she only took the important things with her, like the weapons in her jewellery box, some clothes, the ingredients for the making of bombs, and also the bombs themselves.

At last she put in the mask Reo gave her; it was a beautifully formed mask and it was all in white; a white cat.

Putting the bag over her shoulder, she ran to the main gate. At the gate the car was already waiting for her. As she stepped into the car, she took a last look at the academy she lived in for so many years.

'_I don't think I'm going to miss this school, I didn't have any friends or anyone close to me…I had… Making friends, he says. As if.' _

The car ride was long, and Mikan was tired so she slept through most of the ride. When she was awake, she just looked out of the window and lost herself in her thoughts.

"Miss Sakura, we arrived" the driver said as he opened her door.

Stepping out, she took a look at the gate that was huge. Still, she was unimpressed as the gate at her old school was bigger.

There was a men standing in front of the gate.

"Hello, you must be Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you. My name is Narumi and I'm a teacher here, so for you I'm Narumi-sensei."

Apparently, he waited for her to answer him. As she didn't reply he just said

"Well Mikan, welcome to Alice Academy!" he said smiling at her (in a very gay way).

She didn't like this teacher as he was always smiling, but also, he seemed to be really gay.

"Well I'm now going to show you around the academy and to your dorm room, so please follow me."

He guided her through the whole school, always smiling. Each time he smiled, Mikan was getting more, and more annoyed.

At last they reached her dorm room.

"As the teachers in your previous school told us that you are a very good student with a special alice, your star ranking is very high, you are now a special star student." Saying this (he was still smiling gaily) he opened the doors to her room and handed her the room key.

"Well have fun" he said as he walked away.

'_I hate this teacher!' _she thought while going into the room.

The room was huge. Actually, it wasn't a room, it was an apartment. There was a hallway, a kitchen (she checked if there was any food in it, and there was enough food to supply a lot of people with food for months), a living room, a small library, a study room with a computer, a huge bathroom with a marble bathtub (that was the size of a small swimming pool), and finally the bedroom.

The bedroom had a double bed in it with huge cushions and the bed was really soft.

The closet in it was also very big; there were already fashion clothes and her uniform in it and two mirrors for her to watch herself from the front and from the back.

As she still wasn't sleepy, she thought that she will just take a walk and some fresh air.

When Narumi guided her around, she remembered to have seen a park in which she saw a Sakura tree, her favourite tree. Also, there was a wood, the Northern Woods. Narumi said it was dangerous. As she was in for a little adventure, she decided to go to the Northern Woods.

She didn't seem to be aware of a man following her in the shadows.

As she reached the woods, she just walked into them. The trees were tall and everything had a bit of a dark aura. She liked this place.

She walked deeper and deeper into the woods until she reached a clearing that was glowing unnaturally in the moonshine. This gave the place something mystical and forbidden.

'_This is the perfect place to train myself everyday; I will make this my spot.'_ Mikan thought.

After two hours of training, she was finished and she quickly healed the trees and herself. Then remembering the location of the spot, she made her way back to her dorm.

'_What an interesting girl, I shall try to have her for my missions… What a pity that I didn't see her face or that I don't know her name…' _

In her dorm room Mikan decided to go to sleep and she curled up in a ball on the sofa in the living room.

**FlamingSmoke: Who is this mysterious person? Of course everyone knows!! It's a certain masked man that everyone hates!!! Well I hope this chapter wasn't too short. **


	2. A New Student

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.**

**Smoke: Enjoy the next chapter people: A New Student!!!**

**Chapter 2 - A New Student **

"Good morning class, please welcome our new student, Mikan Sakura!"

At that a young brunette at the age of 13 came into the class. She was beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her body was slender and nicely shaped, with almost-perfect curves, and she had well-built muscles. She had shorts on unlike all the other girls who had skirts on. Her face was perfect, and she had chocolate brown eyes, the eyes were of a stunning beauty, only, they were hard and emotionless.

As she entered the class, everyone was struck by her beauty, except Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru, who didn't even pay attention to the new girl.

Every boy in the class got hearts in their eyes, except Natsume and Ruka.

You could already see that the boys found their new target for a fan club. As for the girls, most of them were jealous.

"Please introduce yourself Mikan" Narumi smiled at her.

Instead of answering, the new girl just glared at him. '_God, he's such a gay and annoying teacher.'_

"Umm… It's… ok… you don't have to introduce yourself… Well then, we have to give you a partner, so who wants to be Mikan's partner?"

At that every hand shot up, except Natsume's, Ruka's, and Hotaru's hand.

Narumi looked around and grinned when his eyes fell on a certain student.

_'Natsume is quite a problem student, I'll put him with this girl. I hope that she doesn't make him worse though.'_

"Natsume will be your partner."

_'Natsume the black cat? I have to watch what I'm doing around him, and I can take this opportunity to copy his alice.' _Mikan thought.

A gasp went through the class and everybody went quiet. Everybody looked at Natsume, but the boy ignored them and continued to read the manga in his lap.

"Is she really that important so that she is with _my_ Natsume???" A green haired girl asked the girl next to her.

"I bet she has a powerful alice!" Two boys whispered.

"Well then, sit next to him Mikan, and if you have any questions about the school just ask him.

"I leave you now class, get ready for your next lesson. Oh, and before I forget Mikan, here is the schedule of the week." Handing her a sheet, he left while humming a tune.

The moment he left the classroom everybody began to mess around with their alices.

Mikan saw that the boy Natsume was sitting at the back of the class next to a blonde guy.

Slowly she walked over to the seat when

"Hey you, new girl, don't you dare sit next to _my_ Natsume" said the girl with green curly hair and green eyes.

Other girls stood behind the green haired girl who was apparently their leader, and they nodded in agreement.

"And who are you?" Mikan asked coolly sitting down next to Natsume who was completely ignoring her.

"Well my name is Sumire. But who do you think you are to speak in this tone with me, and what is wrong with you? Don't you understand not to sit next to Natsume??! And what's your alice anyways that you are paired up with him?"

Several people in the class turned towards the two girls as they were all interested in the new girl's alice.

Mikan began thinking what alice she should choose of all those she already had copied, and she chose…

"I have the ice alice." Mikan answered.

The whole class was a bit surprised, as she had a very powerful alice, just like Natsume.

"Well Natsume will always be better than you, isn't that right Natsume?" Sumire said protectively, glancing at Natsume.

Before he could do anything, the door burst open and Jinno-sensei came in

"Please go to your seat students, we are starting with the lesson." Glaring at Mikan, Sumire went back to her seat.

"Miss Sakura please come over here. As you are new I will give you a small test to know your grade." The teacher gave her several sheets of paper, a pencil and looked mockingly at her.

Mikan took the papers, went back to her seat and looked through them; they were really easy. At the AA Academy it was far more difficult than this childish test.

"Well, let's start with the lesson, shall we?" Jinno-sensei looked at the class and began writing on the board.

Mikan took the pencil and she was finished in a few minutes. Then she sat back and looked bored at the board without even seeing it.

The teacher, who saw that she wasn't doing anything, looked at her and asked her in a mocking tone

"Well can't continue? Is it too difficult for you?"

Instead of replying, Mikan used her ice alice to put the papers on the table.

The teacher took the papers. Looking through them, he was astonished by the intelligence of the new girl; her answers were far better than expected. And he was annoyed by the fact that she could be smarter than him.

The whole class giggled. Koko had told them everything about the teacher's thoughts.

Annoyed, the teacher lifted his wand to punish him, but suddenly the wand in his hand froze, and it was too cold for Jinno so he dropped his wand and it broke into tiny pieces.

The class gasped and looked at the new girl. No one ever dared do something like this to Jinno-sensei.

"It's no use to let your annoyance out on an innocent student." Mikan told him coolly.

Even if Mikan was cold she still didn't like it if innocent people were done harm. She once had a friend in the AA Academy, but when Reo saw that his cold hearted weapon got close to someone, he punished her and sent her friend to another AA Academy in America.

Mikan even cried that day, because he was the only person who she had any feelings for. He always made her laugh and she was cheerful with him.

"Well, well, well Miss Sakura seems a bit high and mighty. We shall talk about this in your detention."

Sumire and her fan club giggled.

Instead of saying anything, Mikan ignored them.

"Well I take that as a yes then. You will have to clean the girls and the boy's dormitory. Meet me there after lunch."

Then the bell rang and everybody ran out because it was lunch break.

Glaring at the teacher who was still in class, she stood up and left too.

**Smoke-chan: I'm finally finished with this chapter! For this chapter I didn't tell you how Mikan got up and stuff, but that bit would have been a bit too boring so I got right to the part were she was being introduced to the class.**

**So how do you like it so far? I think that this chapter is better than the old one!! Review please!**


End file.
